I'm Me
by WhiteTiger246
Summary: After hearing Sonic's opinion about her, Amy decides to take matters into her own hands and shows exactly how she got the nickname "Rosy the Rascal". I'm rating it as T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Another one-shot songfic! You guys may recognize the song from _Phineas and Ferb _as _I'm Me _by Olivia Olson. I know it's a weird combo! I'm such a hipster! But, whenever I listen to this Amy is one of the people I think of. Anyway, this took me like two hours and it's almost 5 am where I am, so I'm tired. I really need to stop writing whenever I can't sleep and just go to bed. **

* * *

I'm Me

The city of Station Square was practically buzzing. Tonight was the night of a special festival for the beautiful harvest moon that was going to be seen. There was going to be games, art gallery booths, food stands, and even a stage for performers.

Sonic and his friends were really excited, especially Amy. She was excited because she was going to be one the performers to sing. True, she was also a nervous wreck, but she didn't care, after all of her friends were going to be there, and that alone gave her confidence. They were all so proud of her and couldn't wait to hear her sing. She also really wanted to ask Sonic if he would go to festival with her before her performance.

She didn't know why she was so nervous about asking him; normally she asks him on dates with no problem whatsoever. Maybe it's because this one involves her singing in front of him. Weird, she can face giant killing robots with no sweat and she didn't scare easily either, but getting up in front of a whole bunch of people just plain shook her up.

Amy decided that she might as well just ask him, the worst thing he could do is say no, right?

Amy began to walk through the Mystic Ruins in order to get to Tails' place. She couldn't stop rerunning her question for Sonic over and over again in her head.

_Just ask: Hey, Sonic, I know you're going to the festival tonight. Would you like to go with me? _

The sound of giggling broke her train of thoughts. She followed the sound through the trees until it was clear as a bell.

When she peeked around to see who was there, she practically had to bite her tongue off in order stop a wretched gasp from escaping.

She saw Sonic sitting under a tree with Fiona the Fox. It was quite obvious they were flirting. Amy was heartbroken and humiliated; at least they hadn't spotted her though. There was no way was going to ask him now. She wasn't too upset, for she has been let down by Sonic one too many times, so she's kind of used to by now.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard her name being mention in the little flirting session. As much as she hates eavesdropping, she just couldn't resist.

She remained hidden behind the tree and listened in to hear the conversation.

"Oh, my god, she got kidnapped _again_?!" Fiona giggled.

Sonic laughed. "Yup, so as usual, I had to go save her."

"Wow, I knew Amy was weak, but didn't think she was _that _useless," Fiona snickered.

Amy bit back the sting in her as tears began to trace down her cheeks.

_Their…gossiping about me…_

"Hah! Yeah, neither did I. I'm mean, all she really does is swing that hammer around and scream, like a kid," Sonic said.

"And she's how old again?" Fiona asked.

"Right now, she's 17, but in my opinion, she no better than when she was 8," Sonic scoffed.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing; her heart was literally aching as she grasped it.

_Is…is that what he really thinks of me? Useless…childish…not tough enough…_

She couldn't take it anymore; she crept away from her hiding spot, and once she far enough away she raced all the way to her house. She sprinted through her living room and up to her bedroom.

She leaned against her bedroom door, desperately trying to catch her breath.

_So, that's what you of me, huh, Sonic? A wimp, a child with a hammer…_

At first her thoughts started out sorrowful, but then they began to boil with rage.

_What does he know? How the HELL would he know what I'm like; he ever even spends time with me! What does that does bitch of his know, too, huh?_ She seethed.

_I'll show them who I am, that's what I'm gonna do! _

Amy went down stairs and picked up the phone to call Rouge. She and the bat decided to put aside their petty quarrels a long time ago. Now, Rouge was one of the closest friends, along with Cream, that she had. Turns out they had quite a bit in common.

Amy dialed the phone number and patiently waited for an answer.

After two rings, Rouge voice came from the other line.

_Hello? _

"Hey, Rouge, it's Amy."

"_Hey, girl! Can't wait for your little number tonight. What's up?" _

"Nothin' good, I'll tell you that," Amy replied.

"_Really? What's wrong?"_

Amy went and told Rouge everything. Once Amy was done, Rouge was not happy.

_Those sneaky, no good little SOBs! You want me to teach 'em some manners for ya?"_

Amy laughed. "Yes, but not the way that you're thinking. I have a plan, but I'm going to need yours and Cream's help. Can you and her come over? It needs to be explained before the festival tonight."

"_Sure thing, in fact, Cream's here with me. We'll be right over." _

"Huh?" said Amy. "What's Cream doing at you're place?"

Rouge snickered. _Girl needed dating advice for that Fox-Boy. _

"_It's NOT dating advice!" _Amy heard Cream protest in the background

"_We'll be right over," _Rouge said, then hung up.

Amy waited until she heard the doorbell ring. She went to open it and saw Rouge and Cream standing in the door way.

"Hi, Amy!" Cream said.

"We're here to help," Rouge added.

"Thanks for coming by guys, I hope this isn't too much trouble for you," Amy said.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Please, I wanna see what you have in store for those two sneaks for what they did."

Cream nodded. "Yeah, I think you should set them straight."

Amy was glad that they were on board.

"Okay, then here's what's gonna happen…" she began to say.

* * *

It was later that night in Station Square Park. All the tents, booths and stands were set up. Children, teenagers and adults were all laughing and having a great time. The beautiful red harvest moon was almost high overhead, overlooking all the festivities that were being held in its honor.

In the center of all the booths, a large stage was pitched with lines of chairs and picnic blankets set up for people to relax and watch the shows.

Sonic and his friend were seated on their own blanket, waiting for Amy, who's performance was nearing. Everyone was there to see her, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Shadow. Fiona was also there, but hardly interest in seeing Amy perform.

She whispered into Sonic's ear. "I wonder what nursery rhyme she'll be singing?"

Sonic had to bite a snort of laughter.

Tails and Knuckles looked at with confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic waved it off. "Nothing, nothing."

"C'mon, when is Amy going to sing?" Silver asked impatiently.

"Patience, Silver," Blaze said in a giggle.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cream and Rouge?" Tails asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I think they were helping Rose backstage," said Shadow.

After a few minutes of chatting, the lights on the stage blared.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're here to celebrate this beautiful night and to have fun!" an announcer said over the intercom.

The crowd cheered and whistled with excitement.

"And, here, to help us have some fun and share just how much attitude she's got is Ms. Amy Rose, or you may know her as Rosy the Rascal!" he exclaimed.

The audience roared and all of Amy friends, except Fiona and kind of Sonic, too, cheered for her. Her nickname echoed throughout she night from the chants of the crowd.

"Rosy!"

"Rosy!"

"ROSY!"

The lights of the stage changed from yellow and white, to a hot shade of red and black. The sound of hard core, alternative music blasted from the speakers.

The eyes of Amy friends widened as she stepped out on stage, especially Sonic's. Her attire was not what expected. He expected something pink, sweet and innocent. Instead, the 17-year-old hedgehog was sporting more of a gothic military look. She wore a tight-fitting black leather military coat with the sleeves rolled up below the elbow and the hem reached down to her mid-thigh. She had a black belt strapped around her slim waist and had the black diamond buckle centered at her stomach. She had on solid black leggings and black half-calf boots with heels. Her make-up was perfect. She wore a little massacre and blood red lipstick. Her quills were fixed to look wavy and wild.

Sonic's jaw almost dropped. Was this the Amy that he knew? She looked so, so…

"Damn, Amy looks like a badass!" Silver said. Blaze merely just face-palmed herself.

Everyone silenced as Amy snatched up the microphone and began her song.

_I can do it! I can run!_

_I can hunt you down! _

_You can try, but you can't stop me, 'cause I'm gaining ground. _

_I'm light on my feet, and I'm quick to the punch. _

_I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch. _

From backstage Rouge and Cream gave each other a thumbs up. This was going according exactly to plan. With Rouge helping with her quills, clothes and make-up, and Cream picking the song, Amy was going to show Sonic and the others the truth that has been in front of them.

_I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me. _

_I'm rough-and-tumble. I'm the one to beat._

_I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet. _

_I got a poisonous sting. When I rain, I pour. _

_I'm the best of the best; I'm the _soup du jour_!_

The lyrics were exactly what Amy wanted Sonic and Fiona to hear. She was not the same innocent little girl she used be. She wanted to make them see she was tough and scrappy, and didn't take crap from** anyone**. And based on the shocked expression on, not only Sonic's face, but the others, too, it's most likely her message got through.

_I'm smooth as glass and sharp as tack, I'm me. _

_I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack, I'm me. _

_I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking…_

_High faluin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn poppin…_

_Speeding locomotive that just won't stop! _

_I'm a hot apple pie with cherry on top! _

The guys in the crowd began to gawk and drool as she bounced her hips to beat of the song. Yes, she has made her motive quite clear. (;D)

_I'm a crowd-pleasin', head spinnin'…_

_Winnin' in the ninth inning,…_

_Whip-lashin', record-smashin'…_

_Black-tie party crashin' _

_Cyclone of fun! _

_I'm an army a' one! _

Amy leapt down from the stage and on to the grass, throwing her hands up, not far from where her friends were sitting.

_I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun! _

She seductively made her towards Sonic on the blanket, giving something between a smirk and a scowl.

_I've got you beat by the nose at the finish line. _

_I'm a semi-truck driven with the scent of pine. _

_I'm the cold hard walls of a prison cell._

_I'm a winter trip to the Wisconsin Dells. _

She made to her friends blanket and all of them were so happy to her. She reached out to their hands and high-fives and stopped in front of Sonic, and knelt down to his eye-level, shooting her jade gaze into his flabbergasted emerald green eyes.

_I'm a blood-red rose with a string of thorns, I'm me. _

_I'm a heart-shaped locket on cold steel chain, I'm me. _

Sonic gulped as she traced her finger along his jaw and gripped his chin to keep him looking at her in the eye. She smirked at his nervousness.

_I'm a big haymaker in a title fight. _

_I'm a cute, black kitten with a nasty bite. _

She stood up, but did not break her eye contact with him. She looked fierce with the red moonlight highlighting her quills. She began to walk backwards from him.

_I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night! _

Then, she turned and ran, and leapt back onto the stage.

_I'm me! _

_I'm me! _

_I'm me! _

_I'm me!_

She ended with jabbing herself with her thumb in her chest.

_I'm me! _

The song had ended and the crowd went wild! Everyone was cheering and whistling.

"Amy!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah, Amy, that's our girl!" Knuckle rooted.

Rouge and Cream sprinted onto the stage clobbered Amy with a big group hug.

"Amy, that was awesome!" Cream cried.

"You think he learned his lesson?" Rouge giggled.

Amy shrugged. "I dunno, maybe."

Once the crowd had calmed down, the three girls went down to their friends and were greeted with many cheers and hugs.

"Amy, you were amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Silver said.

"Me neither," Blaze agreed.

That's when Amy faced Sonic and Fiona.

"So," Fiona said. "I've heard better."

"And like your opinion is of any value to me?" Amy asked sarcastically.

Amy then stepped up to Sonic, whom was staring at her wide-eyed.

"So, Sonic," she stated.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

She gripped his jaw as she smirked up at him with her blood-red lips and long eye-lashes.

"I'm still as _useless_ as you thought?" she asked as she brought their faces closer together. "Or do I have to prove it in another way?"

They others snickered and giggled as they watched Amy have her revenge with the blue speedster. Fiona only stomped away in annoyance.

Not even noticing Fiona's absence, Sonic, with his beet-red muzzle, frantically shook his head. "N-no, heh, I-I'm good…" he stuttered.

"Hmm," she hummed as her smile stretched. "Good."

Amy let go of him, and swiftly walked past him with Rouge and Cream to go and enjoy the rest of the festival, until she stopped. "Oh, wait!"

She trotted back to Sonic; he was still frozen where he stood.

She tapped him on the shoulder from behind him. He turned to face.

"Huh?" he breathed.

Before he knew it, Amy closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his. He was stunned as an electric feeling coursed through his veins. The other stood just as shocked as him, however they all had sly expressions on their faces.

She kissed him for about five seconds and then pulled away.

"Does _that _feel like something you could get from an 8-year-old, Sonikku?" she purred.

And with that, she walked off with the girls; Blaze decided to join them. Little did they know, that as soonn as they were gone, Sonic had flopped right onto the ground.

The guys stayed behind and circled around him.

"BURN!" Silver laughed as he pointed to Sonic face.

"Dude, you just struck gold," Knuckle snickered.

"I don't what you did," Tails said to Sonic. "But, I think she might've gotten you this time, bro."

* * *

**Well, there ya go. R&R, please, I literally wrote for 2 hours in a row, so...yeah. I need to go to bed! ZZZZzzzz... **


	2. Chapter 2

Comment replies

Werewolf99: Thank for your comment. And I see what ya did there! :D

AquaScribe: Yes, yes he did.

RedRoseDEmOn1004: Thanks, I did sleep! Well, for as best as I could, just one of those nights.

AuthornessRose: I understand where you're coming from. I see it a lot, too. But let me ask you something, did I say she was crying in the story? No, and she did show Sonic who's boss. Just not in the traditional way. If she did stomp over to Sonic, that obviously wouldn't help her case. And, yeah, I just don't have the heart to make Sally the antagonist again; it was hard enough in my last one-shot.

To be perfectly honest, Sonic was just a formality in this one-shot; my true point in this was to show that Amy isn't some wimp with hammer, since I see that a lot and it annoys me. I wanted to show that Amy can be just as tough and rough as the other characters. True, she is sweet and cheerful, just like she was at the beginning of the story, but to tell how she'll be if betrayed in some way, that's what I wanted. Also, since no one really know of Amy's family, they can make it however they want; it's not to take pity for Amy; it's give respect for her (which is something she doesn't get a lot), because she's still able to smile even after going through something tragic. And, between you and me, really, I just love this song so much and Amy's one of my favorite Sonic characters, so really I also needed an excuse to use it in my one-shot. I don't take flame to this, but I do take a little offense to it, though. I'll take not of your advice, by the way. If you want to comment on anything else I've done, please, go ahead.


End file.
